Monster
by goldengreaser
Summary: Little Teddy Lupin learns a hard truth about his father.


**This follows my **_**Father to Son**_**AU setting. I do not own **_**Harry Potter**_**. Read, Review and Enjoy. Cheers.**

Three year old Teddy clutched his tiny stuffed dog closer to him and shivered. He sniffled. The howling was coming from the cellar again. It was very loud and in his view quiet scary. A monster lived there, he was sure.

He wanted his mommy and daddy so bad but his daddy was never there when the monster came. He always came out of the cellar in the morning hurt. Teddy was sure he tried to fight the monster. Teddy sniffled again. He didn't want his daddy to be hurt. He figured uncle Harry ought to fight the monster because Uncle Harry was stronger than anyone he knew.

The howling started again and Teddy promptly hid under the blankets. He shivered and looked at his little stuffed dog. "Daddy keep us safe." He said. 'And mommy. They big."

He heard footsteps. The light came on and his mommy levitated his blanket off. "Teddy?" she asked. Teddy looked up. His mommy had been crying.

"Are you a scared too." His mommy shook her head. "Mowstar make you sad?" She tilted her head and sat down beside him.

"Are you scared of what's in the cellar Teddy?"

Teddy nodded. "But daddy take care of him. Daddy always do. He get hurt dow. "

Teddy's mommy let out a sob. Teddy pats the bed and she sits down. He pats her arm as the monster howls. She gives a little smile and her pink hair almost seems to glow. She kisses his turquoise hair.

It howled again. "Mommy will daddy get da mowstar?"

His mommy frowns and hugs him close and tight. "Try to get to sleep Teddy Bear. We'll talk in the morning." Teddy nods but try as he might he can't.

His mommy leaves and comes back with a little potion. Teddy makes a face. It's the yucky sleeping drought he has to take when he's sick. Teddy Lupin does not understand why it can't taste like chocolate. His daddy once said that too. His daddy loves chocolate.

"Drink this it will help."

Teddy shakes his head stubbornly. His mom gives an exasperated sigh and leans over and tickles him until he thinks he'll burst. The creature screams again. They stop and Teddy's mommy is able to shove the potion down his throat. And all to soon he is asleep.

XXXXXXXX

Teddy runs into his parents room. His daddy is laying on the bed and his mommy is doing something to him. He totters closer and gasps. His daddy is all cut up again and his eyes are closed. His daddy lets out a wince.

"Sorry Remus. Mum always says I was a horrible healer, too clumsy." Teddy's daddy lets out a muted chuckle.

Teddy clears his throat. His mommy turns around. "Go play Teddy Bear. Daddy's hurt."

Teddy frowns. "The mowsta got him?" he asks. He hears his daddy sigh and his mommy closes her eyes. His daddy holds his mommy's hand.

"It's okay." He says. "I think Teddy and I need to talk."

"But Remus…"

"I'll keep it appropriate. I'm not George Weasley after all."

His mommy kisses his daddy and gets up. She hugs Teddy tightly. "Go on Teddy Bear. Go sit by your daddy." Teddy nods. He blows his mommy a kiss and then walks to the bed.

His dad struggles to sit up. He tries to smile at teddy but it doesn't seem like he means it. Teddy looks down sheepishly. He hates to see his daddy hurt.

"Have a seat mate." Teddy perks up a little. He likes it when his daddy calls him mate. He sees his Daddy is really hurt and he looks sick. Teddy frowns.

"'Da mowsta got you?"

His daddy pales and Teddy is sure he has done something wrong but his daddy pats the bed again. Teddy hops on and crawls over to his daddy. He sits a little away because he is sure daddy is sore like usual.

"You won't hurt me Teddy. We need to talk."

Teddy smiles at his daddy and crawls over to him. Remus kisses his hair. He isn't sure if Teddy will ever want to let him this close again.

"Teddy the monster you hear sometimes…" Remuys feels sick and he doesn't know if he can possibly finish this.

"You got him?" teddy asks. His daddy closes his eyes and winces. "There is no monster Teddy?"

"is too." His daddy frowns.

"Okay there is a monster Teddy but he won't hurt you. Do you trust you're old daddy?"

Teddy cocked his head and his hair turned light brown with grey streaks. Remus tries not to smile. He has his answer. "You know I love you very much don't you?"

Teddy nodded. "I love you too." He hugs his daddy very gently.

Remus closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "I don't know if you can understand this mate but the monster in the cellar is me Teddy."

"Unuha?" Teddy rolled his eyes. Daddy was so silly sometimes.

"Yes Teddy. I'm sick Teddy. I have lycanthropy."

"What 's that? You going to be okay dough. I want you to stay with me and mommy."

Remus bit his lip. "When I was just a year older then you I got bit by a werewolf. That's how I got sick. Whenever the moon is full all big and round I become a monster."

Teddy shivered. "No scary story Daddy. I don't like it."

Remus felt his heartbreak. He was afraid of this. "It's not a story Teddy Bear. I've been a werewolf since I was just a little boy. When the moon is full I become the monster. I would never lie to you Teddy."

"Are you a bad mowsta?"

Remus sighed. "What do you think Teddy? Do you think I'm bad?"

Teddy shakes his head. He loved his Daddy. His daddy is the best daddy in the whole world and the smartest too. The monster though is scary. He howls and he has to be big and mean. Teddy wonders how is nice Daddy could be the monster.

"You good the monsta mean. I think. Why he mean if he's you?"

Remus sighed. He pulled his son to him. Teddy was so small, so innocent. He never thought he would have this. Could his lycanthropy take this away from him, if not by bite then by fear?

"Sometimes Teddy the monster is fine. He thinks just like me. But and you must understand this, that I when I'm the monster Ican only be me when I have my medicine. The potion is very costly and so not often available. Do you understand?"

Teddy nodded. He wished his daddy could have his potion. "When I don't have my potion I go away and the monster comes out. This is why I go to the cellar. I could not live with myself if I hurt you or your mother."

"You'd hurt us?"

"Not me, the monster."

"he mean?"

"Very mean. He can't hurt anyone so he hurts himself, me. That;s why I'm always sick."

"I hate him."

"A lot of people feel that way Teddy. People are very mean to wearwolfs even when the moon is not full. They hate the people too."

'I don't hate you. You're my daddy." Teddy said proudly. His daddy was the best person he knew. Remus felt tears reel up in his eyes. He hadn't ever dreamed that his son could accept so easily his condition. His son loved him still just like Dora.

"I love you so much Teddy."

"I love you too." He kissed his Daddy's cheek. "Daddy?"

"Yes mate?"

"Is it scary?"

Remus sighed. "Very but after the transformation and I don't know if you understand this Teddy, I am no longer myself I go away for awhile and the wolf takes over. But all the rest of the time I am very afraid. When the wolf is in charge he hurts himself because there is no one else to hurt. I am afraid that one day he will get out and hurt you and your mother. I am afraid that I won't wake up and I am afraid of the pain."

Teddy's face grew wide. His daddy was the bravest man he knew if he was scared the wolf must be awful. "Really? He must be awful."

Remus paled a bit. It hurt for his son to be afraid of even that part of himself. It was that tiny fear that escalated into the prejudices he had faced almost his entire life. Perhaps Teddy would hate him. The thought made him sick.

"Don't be sad daddy. "

Remus looked long and hard at his son. "what was that?"

"Don't be sad. You won't let the moswsta hurt us."

Remus sighed in relief. "That is right Teddy." Remus and Tonks had done everything to make the cellar impenetrable.

Teddy leaned in closer to his daddy. "Daddy?"

"Yes Teddy?"

"I'll keep you safe from the mowsta."

Remus felt a small smile tug at his lips. What on earth had he done to deserve such a son.?


End file.
